


I WANT TO KISS YOU DAMMIT!

by Brieeze01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Budding Love, Canon, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confessions, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had a problem. And not just any problem. For some strange and bizarre reason that Yuri couldn’t seem to fathom, lately, he’d found himself unreasonably fixated on lips. And not just any lips but his best friend’s lips to be exact.And it wasn’t like Otabek Altin had amazing lips. They weren’t especially full or provocative. They didn’t have a defined cupid’s bow or a sexy pout. They were just a normal pair of lips maybe even a bit on the thin side so why? Why on earth was he having such a hard time keeping his eyes off them?It made absolutely no sense since Yuri couldn’t even figure out what he wanted from those firm, thin lips anyway...~*~Just something short and sweet: ice skating and kisses
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so I wanted to write some YOI and my friend kind of challenged me to write something short and sweet, no smut allowed which is like the bane of my existence. I can't seem to write short stories and I am almost incapable of writing sweet things without smut....so this short story took me like almost 2 weeks ~_~
> 
> Anyway I'm not very good at these so thanks for reading it and if you like it I'd love to read your comments, critiques, kudos or whatever :)
> 
> ~Brie

Yuri Plisetsky had a problem. And not just any problem. For some strange and bizarre reason that Yuri couldn’t seem to fathom, lately he’d found himself unreasonably fixated on lips. And not just any lips but his best friend’s lips to be exact. Otabek Altin, the Kazakh skater and best friend in question was currently sitting next to him as they shared some earbuds. 

And even though it was off season, no one really took a full on break from practice, especially those aiming for gold medals like Otabek and Yuri. They sat sprawled out on the bench along the edge of the large ice rink in Russia, though most of the other skaters had already left. The sun dipping low in the sky, the late sunset painting the arena in tones of orange and gold.

The only two left on the ice were Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. Both of them would be competing as rivals this year but they still practiced together nonetheless. And though Yuri had been skating professionally for 7 years now and he’d seen and met hundreds of different skaters from all over the world, he had never before or since seen a pair of skaters quite like Yuuri and Viktor. Regardless of how goofy and odd they were in real life, on the ice they were as though transformed.

They were almost ethereal, their bodies weightless, the long and graceful arcs of movement evocative of emotion and pregnant with meaning and even though neither Yuri nor Otabek had heard their performance pieces yet, Yuri could almost hear the melodies anyway from the elegance of their dance steps alone. 

Yuuri and Viktor, though he would never admit it, were honestly amazing and it was in these rare moments, late in the day, the arena quiet and empty, both lost in their music that they became something else entirely, something more; distant and untouchable as they danced across the ice. 

The blond tapped his foot in time to Otabek’s music but his eyes watched the skating pair. The sweep of their long legs seemed delicate, the curve of their arms gentle, the arc of their bodies perfect as they moved into their turns and spins. It was strange and yet somehow beautiful that even though they both had their own headphones and their own routines, they almost seemed as if to be dancing with each other. 

_They’re beautiful...tche….assholes_

Yuri thought distantly watching as they flowed around each other in long, graceful lines. They were almost breathtaking. Looking away from the couple in the rink, Yuri glanced out of the corner of his eye at his friend in profile. The 17 year old blond skater blinked as his green eyes dropped once again to the curve of Otabek’s mouth. He stared absentmindedly, tracing them as he followed along the gentle swell of Beka’s bottom lip. 

It wasn’t like the Kazakh skater had amazing lips. They weren’t especially full or provocative. They didn’t have a defined cupid’s bow or a sexy pout. They were just a normal pair of lips maybe even a bit on the thin side so _why?_ Why on earth was Yuri having such a hard time keeping his eyes off them? 

They had been friends for several years now but this fixation on Otabek’s lips was a new phenomenon and made absolutely no sense since Yuri couldn’t even figure out what he wanted from those firm, thin lips anyway. It was baffling but try as he might, he couldn’t for the life of him pull his eyes away for any real length of time. His gaze drifting back again and again to trace the light curve of his best friend’s lips. 

“So...” 

Yuri yanked his eyes away to stare out of the big windows of the ice rink, his heart thumping in his chest, hoping Beka hadn’t noticed him being weird, hoping he wouldn’t ask why his cheeks were suddenly pink for no reason at all. The fiery orange of the setting sun drawing a golden line across the horizon. 

“What did you think?”

Otabek asked in his deep, soft voice. It was the kind of voice that caressed your ear and slid slowly down your back, a subtle shiver running along Yuri’s spine and the blond frowned immediately in consternation, that pink flush trailing up to his ears. Yuri shook his head a few times before turning to meet Otabek’s confused brown eyes.

“It’s good, Beka, I like it. You gonna use it for your free skate?” 

Yuri replied easily, completely ignoring the fact that he’d been shaking his head like a madman just seconds before. Otabek blinked glancing over to his friend. Yuri was looking off towards the ice watching Viktor land his double axle, an odd pink tinge over his cheeks. Beka was silent for a moment that seemed to last just a little too long before he nodded, letting Yuri skip over whatever it was that was going on between them. 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Cool, well, wanna go? Wanna grab something to eat on the way?” 

He stood up with finality ignoring the questions in the Kazakh’s eyes as Beka stood up too wondering at Yuri’s strange behavior. The blond had been acting off for days now constantly shaking his head, his eyes skittering away from his more often than not, an odd blush playing around on his cheeks. Otabek narrowed his eyes again as he considered his friend. Yuri had been throwing him these weird little glances for a solid week now and everytime he turned to look, the blond was looking somewhere else and it was getting under his skin, prickling and insistent. 

_What the hell Yura?_

“Sure” 

He replied just as easily following Yuri out of the practice arena leaving Yuuri and Viktor behind, neither one noticing Yuri’s cellphone still lying on the bench.

~*~

The night with Otabek was fun and easy, they had some great Russian street food where Yuri threw him another one of those little glances when he thought Beka wasn’t looking, listened to some more interesting music with more of those sideways stares and walked around for a while passing one the great parks that sat close to the Grand Prix stadium Yuri giving him yet another one of those odd glances and it was starting to drive Beka crazy. 

_What the hell are you looking at Yura……?_

The moon was just starting to climb in the sky when they finally stopped in front of the hotel Otabek was staying in while he trained with the Russian skaters. The night cool and crisp around them. 

“Thanks” he spoke softly reaching out to catch the earbud Yuri passed back to him, the blond nodding as he looked up at his friend.

“Get some sleep, I’ll see you at the rink” 

Yuri spoke calmly even as his green eyed gaze drifted down from Otabek’s warm brown eyes to trace along the skater’s lips for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Trailing his eyes along the gentle curve of Beka’s lower lip, Yuri swallowed hard as the delicate tip of the other skater’s tongue slipped out to sweep across his upper lip in a long slow arc from left to right, leaving those thin firm lips wet and pink. 

Jerking his eyes back up, he met Otabek’s gaze, those brown eyes amber under the street lights. They stared at each other then. A long silent moment, wide green eyes meeting brown with something heavy and different between them, the air around them still and silent. That silence almost profound, as though the night itself held its breath. A moment passed between them, and then another the weight of that silence, of those unreadable amber eyes sending a subtle shiver down the blond’s back.

They held that stare for a minute, an hour, an eon neither one willing to look away and neither one quite able to do anything more when they heard a sudden, loud laugh behind them. 

“Hahahaha! Stand up straight ya drunk!” a younger man with a red baseball cap laughed as he held another man up. The drunk leaning heavily on his friend.

“I…….c.a……..n.n..n…….t…….heeeeee……...lp…..it……” The other man slurred as they trudged down the sidewalk.

“Why do you always drink like this?! You dumb fuck!” The friend laughed again, the pair loud enough to snap this strange spell between them. 

Yuri swallowed as he came back to himself dropping his eyes to the sidewalk feeling flustered and embarrassed though he wasn’t quite sure why. He took a moment to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, a little disoriented as he felt that damn flush burn his cheeks again.

“W….well good night then...” He trailed off as he waved jerkily totally and completely refusing to look up before almost bolting down the street back to his apartment. It was only the feeling that Otabek was still looking at him that kept him from a full blown sprint. It would be way too weird to run away from his best friend for no real reason so Yuri reined himself in holding back what felt like almost panic as he ran away from Beka and whatever the hell that was that had just happened between them. 

_What the flying fuck……?_

Shaking his head fiercely, he reached into his pocket for his cell and headphones cursing suddenly, remembering with immediate clarity that he had set his phone down earlier on the bench when Otabek had wanted to share his free skate music with him. Grumbling and swearing, Yuri turned and made his way back to the big ice rink he considered his second home deeply grateful for the distraction as he steadfastly refused to think about Beka and those wet, pink lips and deep, unreadable eyes. 

~*~

Yuri walked down the dim hallway of the dark arena. It was well after hours and if he hadn't have left his cell, he would have already been curled up in his bed, most likely daydreaming about Beka’s wet lips. In any case, he knew exactly where he had left his phone. Turning the corner passed the locker room, Yuri jumped as a faint, muffled voice resounded in the quiet, empty ice rink. 

_What the?_

Peeking around the corner of the locker room, Yuri froze, his jaw falling open in absolute shock, his heart leaping into his mouth. His green eyes widening as he tried to process what he was looking at. 

Yuuri Katsuki, his friend and longtime rival, was pushed up against the grey brick wall, his arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck. The Russian’s entire body pressed against his. The older skater had the brunette’s cheek in his hand, his other wrapped tight around his waist as he slowly kissed Yuuri, his tongue red and wet, moving lewdly between their mouths.

“Hmmm….” Yuuri moaned quietly as he let his tongue flick back against Viktor before sliding forward, slipping past the other man’s lips in one long glide. He pressed their mouths together slowly, their breath loud in the dim locker room. 

Yuri stared at them with a single minded intensity as he watched their tongues between their mouths, their bodies almost fused together. He watched Viktor nip and nibble Yuuri’s lips, watched their red tongues move from Yuuri’s mouth to Viktor’s then back again. They kissed each other provocatively as if they were somehow making love with their mouths. 

The blond swallowed heavily trying to breathe past his thundering heart as it jumped in his chest. The scene in front of him so sensual and passionate, full of tension and an edge of desire he had never seen before.

“Hahmm” Yuuri moaned, pulling back a little to breathe, his voice deep and soft.

“Why do you always kiss me so much?” He purred with a quirky grin playing around the edges of his mouth as he glanced coyly up at the Russian through his thick black lashes. 

“I can’t…..huff…..help it, _moya lyubov_ …..I love you….I love kissing you…..”

“Mmmm” Yuuri pressed a smiling kiss to Viktor’s lips again, whispering with his low, breathy voice. 

“I love you too…”

“Hhmmmm” Viktor’s teeth tugged lightly on the brunette’s lip before tangling their tongues together again as he moved his hand down over Yuuri’s hip to grasp firmly at his thigh. He kneaded for a moment before slipping under it to pull that long leg up, pressing forward to grind their hips into each other. Yuuri arched his back pressing their hard cocks together between their pants. He rolled his body up, the friction between them simultaneously hot and irritating. 

“Mmm” 

“Mmm…haa…...Yuu….ri…..you have to stop that _lyubov_ or we’ll never get out of here….” 

Yuri felt a shiver trip down his spine as he felt the weight of that rough, husky voice; a voice he would have never suspected Viktor of having. It was deep and heavy, almost a growl between his teeth. And Yuri swallowed thickly as he watched them, their mouths almost devouring each other, their hips pressing together with little grinding pulses as he peeked around the door. 

“....Viktor…….”

Yuuri purred with that soft, sighing voice as he finally pulled back from the Russian, his lips wet and swollen, a long thin string of saliva linking those hot, red mouths. He stared up into those blue eyes, lust turning his own amber. 

“I……. want you…..let’s go home…..please….?”

~*~

Yuri backpedaled fast, yanking himself out of the locker room entrance. Snatching his phone off the bench, the blond sprinted out of the arena as fast as he could. His mind reeling. 

_WHA…..WHAT...THE FUCKING FUCK!?!_

Yuri shook his head as he bolted. He ran the entire 4 blocks to the apartment he now lived in. At 17, he had moved out of Lilia’s house and thank the stars he did. He couldn’t stand meeting anyone, much less the severe Lilia Baranovskaya, in the state he was in right now. His head was a rolling mess and his body tense and uncomfortably aroused as Viktor and Yuuri filled his mind. He could still see them making out, still hear their breathy voices and he threw a hand into his hair, shoving his bangs back.

_FUCK?!_

He slammed into his apartment, falling to the floor right there in the entrance. Leaning back against the door, he dropped his head into his hands as image after image tumbled through his head; those wet lips and red tongues, those grinding hips, those soft, husky moans. 

He groaned into his hands in frustrated confusion. 

_What the fuck……_

The skater shook his head hard, trying to shove them out of his mind. Despite being 17, Yuri had never had much interest in sexual things, always too driven to ever really consider it. He didn’t watch porn like the other guys his age, didn’t even really jerk off, much less kiss anybody but when he had seen Viktor kiss Yuuri something almost seemed to snap inside him, burning under his skin. 

He could still see them devouring each other’s mouths, their tongues rubbing together, their teeth tugging at each other’s lips, Yuuri’s breathy voice and Viktor’s low growl. He was completely unable to deny just how totally turned on he was, the thought jarring and unsettling as he swallowed thickly, Yuuri’s soft moan hot against his ear. 

_“....Viktor…….I……. want you…..let’s go home…..please….?”_

The blond lifted his head out of his hands looking down at his lap completely uncomfortable with the fact that he was almost hard. His cock twitching between his legs. He glared at it with an angry scowl. 

_I want you….to do what?!_

Yuri shoved his hand through his hair again as something almost shifted in his mind’s eye. Instead of Viktor Nikiforov, suddenly he saw Otabek Altin, his impossibly deep brown eyes lidded and intense. His entire body was pressed not against Yuuri Katsuki but rather he was pressing heavily into Yuri. His solid body firm between his legs as those thin lips, wet and pink caressed his mouth. His long tongue curling against his as that broad hand slipped down to slide under his thigh.

Swallowing heavily, Yuri hardened completely, his cock making a stiff tent in his lap as he shoved his hand into his track pants grabbing it firmly. He tugged it roughly as image after image tumbled through his mind; Otabek’s wet lips, the delicate pink tip of his tongue, those amber eyes, his broad hands and that heavy lidded gaze. 

He tugged his hand all the way from root to tip pausing to twist around the head of his stiff cock, his voice falling out of him in soft, breathy pants as he pleasured himself. Otabek devouring his mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other, their lips wet and swollen, that long thin string of saliva linking their hot, red mouths. 

His hand pulled firmly, tugging hard and fast between his legs as his head fell back against the door, something low in his body started to tense under his pumping hand.

“Ahhh….haaaa” Yuri panted moving his hand faster, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips wet. He could see the curve of that firm mouth, could trace the swell of Beka’s bottom lip and the long, gentle arc of his top one. He had stared at that mouth so many times and he knew with a sudden clarity that what he really wanted was to kiss that mouth, to kiss Otabek the way Yuuri had kissed Viktor. 

He lifted his other hand up to kiss it, mouthing the skin as he thought of Beka’s lips. He laved his tongue along his palm, curling around the base of his finger as though it was Otabek’s tongue instead. 

“Haa….ahmmm…..mmmm” Yuri panted against his hand as he kissed it, Otabek’s amber eyes and wet, pink lips all he could see as he pumped his hand, up and down and up and down before he gasped suddenly, his body tightening like a bow as he covered his fist with hot white lines. 

_Fu….fu…...fuck…._

The blond skater panted as he blinked looking down at himself. He blinked again before reality came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks as he realized with a shock that he had just jerked off to kissing his best friend. That thought as grounding and alarming as a bucket of cold water over his head.

_Oh no…..oh fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek blinked drowsily as his hand snapped out to hit the alarm clock with a heavy slap. The little neon blue numbers glowing brightly at him at 6:30 in the morning. 

_Ugh_

The Kazakh groaned as he heaved himself up into a sitting position, listing a little to the side. Shaking his head lightly, he dragged his tired body out of bed and trudged almost instinctively towards the bathroom in the darkness. The sun just barely peeking over the horizon.

_It’s too god damn early_

He grumbled as he grabbed his toothbrush, his eyes barely open as he willed himself to wake up. He splashed cold water over his face and shook his head a second time finally feeling somewhat more aware.

He shoved his toothbrush in his mouth absentmindedly as his thoughts returned once again to last night and to Yuri. He could almost see him clear as day, his green eyes wide, his cheeks flushed. 

Otabek’s brushing hand froze as he saw Yuri drop his eyes shyly, those long blond lashes fluttering and that pink blush trailing all the way up to his ears. 

_F…...uck…._

Otabek groaned as he tilted his head up to the ceiling in exasperation, his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth, almost forgotten. 

_That’s so unfair Yura_

Otabek Altin at 20 years old, had found himself hopelessly and madly in love with his best friend. Ever since he had seen that petite young boy in their ballet class so many years ago, his green eyes so focused as though he was 10 years older, his eyes so determined like a steadfast soldier, Otabek had fallen head over heels. He had loved Yuri before he had ever known what love was.

And for the next 7 years, it had just gotten worse. It was like a dull ache inside him, a constant hole in his heart that could never be filled by anyone other than Yuri and his boundless green eyes. Those eyes so fierce as though he would eat the world whole. 

He was so lost to Yuri that he had never once entertained the idea of being with anyone else, never considered touching or kissing any one of the few fangirls or boys brave enough to approach him. It may be kind of embarrassing to have never been kissed at 20 years old but Beka knew with absolute certainty that the only person he would ever kiss would be Yura or no one at all. He knew what he felt. Ever since he was 13 years old, he had known. He knew he wanted Yuri just as surely as he knew Yuri didn’t want him, at least not like that.

He had observed the blond and in all the years he had known him, he had never seen Yuri express romantic interest in anything, not girls or boys or idols. The petite skater almost seemed asexual, nothing but a wall of determination, his energy and hyper focus dedicated only to his goals. So it was with a dim sort of happiness that Beka had accepted the fact that all he could ever be to Yuri was his best friend. 

Otabek sighed around his mouthful of toothpaste as he pulled his gaze from the ceiling.

_Best friend huh…_

He dropped his head to the sink rinsing out his mouth as he paused again, those shy green eyes and that pink flush creeping over him again. 

_What the hell was that blush Yura….?_

He yanked his shirt over his head as he turned the shower on, last night drifting back over his thoughts for the millionth time, back to that long silent moment, that strange weight, heavy between them. 

Otabek stepped into the steam of his morning shower, his brown eyes falling to the side as something seemed to clench in his chest, an odd lump in his throat. Unwilling to acknowledge it, Beka turned his face into the spray of hot water. 

_Yuri…..what…...were you looking at?_

~*~

“Again Mila, get that loop higher!” 

Yakov called from the railing as he coached his skaters. The early morning in the St. Petersburg arena full of the loud clacks and scrapes of blades across the ice. Mila twisted into her triple toe loop for the 4th time forcing power into her legs.

“Georgi again! Center yourself, get deeper into that layback!” 

Georgi pulled out of his lean as he skated around the edge of the rink building some speed for his 3rd layback spin. He turned his body elegantly arching as he bent his back, leaning deeper into the move.

“Yuri! What the hell was that axle?! Again!” Yakov barked as the blond tripped out of his double axle almost falling flat on the ice. 

_FUCK!_

Yuri scowled as he stood up straight. 

“Tche!” 

He threw his body forward building momentum before he twisted, swinging his leg around into his double axle. He cleared the rotations only to trip again slamming his entire body into the ice. 

_SHIT_

He lunged to his feet skating around to build up his speed as he launched into his next jump. He over-rotated his spin and tripped again landing flat with a dull thud. 

“FUCK” He growled, his entire body trembling with irritation. 

“Again!” 

Yakov snapped watching the blond heave himself to his feet. His eyes narrow as he observed his skater. Yuri took another turn about the ice before throwing himself into his double axle only to miss his footing again, falling face first into the ice.

_FUCKING FUCK!_

Yuri was an absolute mess. He hadn’t managed to sleep at all, tossing and turning all night. He couldn’t clear his mind, his head full of Yuuri, Viktor and Otabek. He couldn’t stop the muddled flood of images tumbling through his thoughts as he remembered that feverish kiss and those thrusting hips, Beka’s wet lips and the pink tip of his tongue. His frustration, confusion and arousal prickling under his skin like a live wire. 

He couldn’t focus at all and he missed his landing again slamming into the ground and almost eating a face full of ice. 

_He’s my best fucking friend?! What the fuck…._

He leapt up into another axle and over-rotated landing hard on his back with an angry hiss, his breath whooshing out of him with the impact. 

_Fuck how am I even supposed to look at him after that shit from yesterday?!_

He lay flat on his back for a moment huffing as he tried to catch his breath, his body already sore and hurting. He stared up at the huge arena roof as another image superimposed itself over his eyes. 

_The delicate tip of Otabek’s tongue slipping out to sweep across his upper lip in a long slow arc from left to right, leaving those thin firm lips wet and pink._

“FUCK!” 

He swore with fury as he launched himself to his feet and took off down the ice throwing himself into another double axle. He spun once then twice landing on the outer edge of his skate missing his footing and slamming into the ice again. 

“Yuri take a break!” Yakov barked sternly as he pointed to the benches fixing him with his steely black eyes. 

“TCHE” he spat as he turned to the railing skidding over to slap his guards on his blades as he stomped off the ice. He dropped his body heavily on the bench with a fierce scowl.

_Fuck….._

He shook his head, shoving his hand through his hair with irritation as he glared down at his skates.

_What the fuck do I do now?_

Yuri glanced at the arena clock, _7:45 shit._ The rest of the skaters would be coming in soon, most of them starting practice around 8 during off season. Which meant whether Yuri was prepared for it or not Yuuri, Viktor and Otabek would be showing up soon.

_Oh fuck…_

Yuri swallowed heavily as panic twisted dully in his stomach. He felt almost sick with anxiety, a queasy, clammy feeling crawling over his skin. Shaking his head, he shoved himself right back up and headed back onto the ice.

_Shit...It’s fine, I mean they don’t know anything... just don’t act like a moron and it’ll be fine. I’m just gonna practice. It’s not like they can really talk to me if I'm skating so I’ll just skate. I’ll land that double axle even if it kills me!_

~*~

“Morning Beka” Yuuri smiled at the other skater while lacing up his skates. Viktor sat next to him doing the same. The Russian nodded in greeting as he pulled tight on his laces. 

“See you on the ice” he grinned as he stood up to his full height, even taller now with the skates as Yuuri stood up too. They were both so tall Otabek had to look up even as he nodded, pulling over his own skates. 

He plopped down on the bench slipping his feet into the boots. He laced them up quickly glancing up as Yakov’s harsh voice cut through the arena. 

“Mila, more strength in the legs, get those toe loops up!”

“Georgi, triple salchows now!”

“Yuri! Less momentum, more height! Slow it down!”

Beka looked over just in time to see Yuri leap up into the air swinging around into an axle. He completed one rotation, then overshot the second one falling hard into the ice. 

“Again! Focus Yura! Control it!” 

Yakov barked as Yuri heaved himself back up. He took another turn around the ice before launching up and twisting fast into another jump. It was too fast and he lost his footing again slamming down into the ground. He tried again and again he missed hitting the ice with another dull thud.

Otabek frowned as he finished tying his laces. Yuri could land a double axle in his sleep. He slipped onto the ice close to the wall as he started his warm up exercises. He took a turn around the edge of the rink out of the way of all the other skaters as he watched Yuri out of the corner of his eyes. 

The blond took another leap and swung his leg around into the axle, one rotation, two but he missed his landing again sprawling flat on his front. The Kazakh skater frowned again, sliding his feet wide to stretch his thighs as he completed his second lap around the rink. He twisted his body into a low salchow as he glanced across the ice again to watch Yuri slam into the ground flat on his back.

“Yura! Control it, it doesn’t matter how many rotations you do if you can’t stick the landing!” 

Yakov’s voice hard as he called from the railing and Yuri picked himself up off the ice again. He skated a short loop before twisting into the axle and again he hit the ground. 

Otabek sped up gaining momentum as he turned his body into a double toe loop, his leg swinging behind him gracefully catching Yuri’s next tumble as he missed his landing yet again. Sighing, Beka popped his headphones in. It wasn’t like he could just interrupt Yuri’s practice so he just cleared his mind and twisted into a lutz, his body long and elegant as he started to work through the jumps he wanted in his free skate. 

~*~

“What’s up with Yuri?” Yuuri asked as he chugged a bottle of water, sweat running down his face and dripping into the towel around his neck. He glanced over to Viktor as the Russian finished his own bottle. 

“Dunno? He has too much force behind the axles that’s why he can’t land them” 

The older skater glanced at the large arena clock as the huge face read 3:27. Yuri had been hitting the ice for hours now and Viktor grimaced as the blond landed wrong again, sprawling flat. He hadn’t managed a single double axle and Yuuri chewed his lip for a moment, unsure if he should interrupt the blond or not. It was clear to the others that star skater or not, Yuri just wasn’t going to land that jump today.

It wasn’t a matter of technique, everyone knew Yuri Plisetsky could stick an axle, hell the young blond had even executed a beautiful triple a couple of times during his performances. But skating was so much more than acquired skills. You could know every one of the long list of skate jumps and spins but if you couldn’t clear your mind and center yourself, you’d never land a single one. Yuuri had experienced that with crushing clarity at his first Grand Prix 2 years ago. 

After his puppy had died, no force on earth could have helped Yuuri clear his mind and he failed spectacularly butchering his performances and leaving the ice almost in tears. He had all but quit skating after that until Viktor had shown up and turned his world upside down. 

The brunette glanced over at the blond as he picked himself back up off the ice. Yakov’s cutting voice calling from the railing. 

“Yura, take a break. I don’t want you on the ice for an hour. Go cool your head.”

“Georgi! What was that salchow?! Again!”

“Mila, now the Beillmann!”

Yuri scowled as he glared at Yakov for a moment before skidding over to the rink entrance. You could read his anger on his face, his eyebrows wrinkled and his eyes hot as he stomped off the ice in a huff. 

_Fucking hell_

He grimaced as he dropped his aching body onto the bench snatching his sports drink from the floor. He was tired, his entire body hurt, his head a muddled mess as he chugged it. He glared at it for a moment chucking it hard into the recycling bin before he bent down. Yanking at his laces, he pulled his skates off breathing a soft sigh of relief as he stretched his tight throbbing toes.

He enjoyed that for a moment before his entire body stiffened as he heard a low, soft voice from over his shoulder. He recognized that deep voice immediately biting his lip as an unwelcome shiver danced down his spine _…...F…….U…...C…..K_

“Hey Yuri…” 

Otabek spoke as he plopped down on the bench next to the blond. He undid his laces quickly, his practiced hands sliding the tight boots off his feet when Yuri suddenly jerked startling him as the blond popped up off the bench in a rush.

“H….Hey Beka…..gotta go! Bye!” 

Yuri turned almost immediately and bolted in nothing but his black socks leaving Otabek blinking after him in consternation. 

_What the hell?! Oh no you don’t Yura!_

Springing up off the bench, Beka took off running after the blond. Yuri was flat out sprinting around the large ice rink as he slammed out the side door panic clawing its way through his stomach. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

He prayed as hard as he could that Otabek wouldn’t catch up to him because he had absolutely no clue how to deal with him, let alone talk to him image after image tumbling through his mind. 

_Those dark amber eyes, that pink tongue, those wet lips._

It was as if once Yuri had realized what he wanted from those firm, thin lips he was suddenly incapable of rational decisions bolting away from his best friend like a lunatic. He scrambled up the fire escape onto the roof, running across the gravel just as Otabek’s hand snapped out to grab his arm, yanking him back. 

“What the hell Yuri!?”

Beka panted as he spun the blond around to look at him. His chest heaving as sweat ran down his back both from practice and that mad sprint.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCK_

Yuri met those sparkling eyes, amber under the sunlight before he dropped his gaze involuntarily to those open panting lips. He stared at Beka’s mouth swallowing heavily as he panted as well, his blond bangs stuck to his cheek with sweat, a pink flush spreading over his nose.

Otabek eyed him in consternation for a moment meeting those green eyes, blinking suddenly as they dropped to his mouth. Beka’s eyebrows snapped together in confusion as he shoved a hand back through his hair in frustration. He grabbed Yuri’s arms with both hands before he asked in a rush.

“Yura! What the hell are you looking at!?” 

He willed the blond to look at him properly as he asked, his voice almost a growl as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. Why the hell did Yuri run? Why the hell was he standing in front of him blushing and staring at his freaking lips?!

_Oh no... fuck, oh fuck... FUCK_

“TELL ME YURI!” 

Beka shook him a little growling with his deep _sexy_ voice and Yuri had no choice. He yanked his eyes up to meet Otabek’s with fire in his gaze and he exploded, simply unable to straighten out his thoughts and deny his best friend any longer. 

“FUCK BEKA?!” 

He growled with a hiss as he glared up into those brown eyes, his own almost glittering with ferocity.

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! I WANT TO KISS YOU DAMMIT! FUCK!”

_Wha…...what?!_

Otabek froze, his eyes widening in shock. He couldn’t have been more shocked if Yuri had dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. 

“W….wh…..wh….at?” 

He whispered jerkily, his voice low and astonished. He couldn’t have heard that right?! There was no way his first love was standing in front of him telling him he wanted to kiss him... There was absolutely no…

“Fuck Beka….I don’t fucking know?! I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for days. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong w--mmph!”

Otabek cupped his cheeks with his broad hands and kissed him, full on the mouth, those firm, thin lips pressing into his delicately. Yuri stiffened for a moment, his eyes widening in shock before they fluttered those long blond lashes. His eyes falling closed as he leaned forward just a little to push against that mouth. That mouth he had been dreaming of for days.

Beka pressed a kiss to his lips, then another one and another one before he slanted his mouth slightly and dragged the _delicate pink tip of his tongue_ across the seam of the blond’s mouth lightly. He did it again with another little kiss to his lips and Yuri sighed opening his mouth for the Kazakh. 

Beka’s gentle tongue slipped between his lips slowly, touching Yuri’s lightly with an almost electric shock between them. That shivering spark tripping its way down Yuri’s back as he moaned ever so softly.

Otabek slid his tongue in further rubbing against Yuri in a long, wet glide as his hands moved to the blond’s waist pulling him flush against him. He dimly noticed Yuri wrapping his arms around his neck as he flicked his tongue back against the older skater, another one of those breathy moans falling from their moving mouths. 

Beka kissed him softly and firmly, wetly and delicately, his lips hot on his mouth and Yuri couldn’t help the next sighing moan that tumbled out of him. Otabek’s kiss was tying his head into knots. He couldn’t think past that hot, wet tongue in his mouth, those broad hands wrapped around his waist holding him tight to the front of his body.

Yuri shivered and moved his tongue chasing after Beka’s to slide back into the Kazakh’s mouth, his arms tensing around his neck. Their bodies were completely pressed together. Suddenly, Yuri jerked with a stilted gasp as their hips brushed together, the noticeable ridge in Beka’s pants rubbing against his and the blond blinked his eyes open in shock as he realized he was hard too. 

He swallowed thickly as he looked up into those amber eyes that were gazing back at him, heavy and unreadable. He was panting softly, those amazing lips wet and red as Otabek stared back at Yuri.

After a moment he asked with a low whisper, looking deeply into Yuri’s green eyes. Their hips still pressed together firmly, their cocks hard against each other, undeniable proof of their attractions.

“Yura….do…..do you…..like me?”

Yuri blinked again in surprise. 

_Did he like Otabek?_

Suddenly he thought back to yesterday, Yuuri and Viktor’s hot kiss coming to mind as he heard their breathy, panting voices. 

_“Why do you always kiss me so much?” Yuuri purred looking at Viktor through his thick black lashes. “I can’t….. huff….. help it, moya lyubov….. I love you….I love kissing you…..”_

_Did he love Otabek? Is that why he wanted to kiss him so badly? He had never wanted to kiss anyone before…I mean that would make sense, in an odd sort of way it actually made total sense..._

Yuri blinked again a little astounded by himself before he spoke.

“I…..think so?….maybe?...I….I don’t…..know...” 

He spoke finally glancing away from those piercing brown eyes, their erections fading under the seriousness of their conversation. 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to kiss and…..do these things with….”

He gestured vaguely down at their hips with a hot blush over his nose. 

“You’re my best friend Beka….of course I like you, I just…..I don’t know what…..to do…..now. I mean….I still really wanna kiss you...” Yuri trailed off his ears almost burning with his flush. 

“What about you?” He mumbled looking down at the rooftop gravel under their feet. It was kind of funny in an odd sort of way to see his black socks with Beka’s mismatched blue and yellow ones. 

Otabek tilted his head for a moment and took a deep, shuddering breath centering himself before he confessed, his heart pounding a painful drum in his chest. His blood was roaring in his ears and his stomach twisted nervously. 

“Yura…” He tilted the blond’s head to meet those bright green eyes with honesty. 

“I’ve loved you since I was 13 years old….” 

_W…...wh…..what?!_

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock as he blinked then blinked again trying to absorb this incredible confession.

“What?!” 

His astonished voice was barely a whisper as he stared hard into Otabek’s sincere gaze. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I…..I didn’t….I didn’t want to fuck this up. You’re my best friend Yuri. I didn’t want to...to lose….you….” he trailed off, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment as he looked away. Yuri blinked again registering a faint trembling in the arms still wrapped around his waist. 

He considered his friend. His best friend of 7 years stood still in front of him, his eyes shy, his cheeks red trembling and nervous and Yuri felt something almost click in his chest, something warm and comforting settling inside him and warming him up from the inside out. He realized dimly that he really wanted to kiss that blush so he lifted his hands and pulled, gently turning Otabek’s face as he leaned forward and kissed those pink cheeks.

He kissed his right cheek, then his left, smiling a little as he leaned in to press another little kiss to Otabek’s red nose before he dropped his mouth to those tempting lips again. 

Yuri kissed him sweetly and softly slipping between his lips with affection. His kiss was warm and Beka felt his heart grow light, that hole in his chest so full he thought he’d die under all the happiness he felt. 

It was unbelievable. It was simply astounding that Yuri, of all people would kiss him, kiss him with so much open affection. Beka was so happy he felt almost high with it, submitting his mouth and his body completely to the boy who had held his heart in his hand for 7 long years. 

After a long, long while, Yuri pulled back from their sweet kiss looking up into those warm brown eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment before Yuri spoke again. His cheeks flushing a dark, dark pink.

“So…...are we like...dating now or what?”

And Otabek laughed, his laughter bright and warm as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yuri. He lifted him into the air and swung him around with happiness.

“Yes _maxabbat_ we are” 

And Otabek Altin pressed a smiling kiss to Yuri’s lips again. The afternoon sun painting them in warm oranges and yellows, their happiness almost sparkling in the air.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _moya lyubov_ \- my love (Russian)  
>  _maxabbat_ \- love (Kazakh)
> 
> Yay kisses ^.~
> 
> So thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) No lie it was a huge pain in the ass to write. For some crazy reason I just couldn't get it to flow properly. I wrote and rewrote it so many times ~_~ 
> 
> And fun fact... I spent literally like over an hour just watching ice skating jump and tutorial videos so I could write this lol. 
> 
> Btw guys I have a twitter if anyone wants to come say hi lol I love geeking out about mdzs and yoi :)   
> Check out Brie (@brieeze01): https://twitter.com/brieeze01?s=09
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to read you thoughts, critiques, kudos or whatever~


End file.
